‘Pink Chablis’ originated in Nunica, Mich. as a naturally occurring branch sport (mutation) of the unpatented cultivar Sedum spectabile ‘Brilliant’ (not patented). The parent plant of S. spectabile ‘Brilliant’ was growing in a nursery setting (Hortech) in a 1 gallon size container. Christopher Howe noticed the branch sport mutation (containing variegated leaves and later named ‘Pink Chablis’) during the course of his duties as an employee of Hortech. The cultivar ‘Brilliant’ typically displays blue-green leaves, green flower buds, and deep purplish pink flower petals on rounded inflorescences. ‘Pink Chablis’ differs in having its blue green leaves edged in creamy white. Furthermore, its flower buds are white, and its flower petals are light pink. It is similar to the parent cultivar only in habit (shape) of the plant.
The first successful asexual reproduction of ‘Pink Chablis’ was carried out by its discoverer, Christopher Howe. This propagation took place under controlled conditions in Nunica, Mich., on Jun. 15, 1995. The mutated branch was excised and consisted of four sets of leaves and a stem. It was cut (with a knife) and prepared into two cuttings each containing two sets of leaves. These were treated with 3000 ppm IBA, and rooted under intermittent mist over a period of two weeks. Two cuttings rooted and were transplanted to separate one-gallon size pots for further growing.